


【gktu】OO了就出不去的房间

by ugulu



Category: vtuber, 彩虹社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugulu/pseuds/ugulu
Summary: “出不去了。”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	【gktu】OO了就出不去的房间

很雷！！！很ooc！！被雷到了不要怪我！  
完全是为了满足个人xp的gktu，写完了就不想看第二遍，请温柔对待作者谢绝吃饭摔碗！  
梗来着nt老师，希望nt老师不要介意我擅自拿来写  
祝阅读愉快……（怂

剑持刀也迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛。  
他首先被映入眼帘的一片纯白刺痛了一下，然后才发现自己躺在床上，他习惯性地伸出手想要够到床头柜上面的水杯，但是扑了个空。  
自己并不在家，他眨眨眼睛清醒了些许。  
剑持刀也试着活动身体，胳膊却止不住地有些颤抖，体表之下全是黏腻涌动的热潮，目光也不如平时清晰，喉管深处也前所未有的感受到了干渴，还有一丝若有似无的疼痛。  
现在是什么情况……？  
他还没有来得及细想，身旁的一团热源动了动。常年剑道练习铸就的超强反应力让他迅速弹开，后脖颈上的汗毛也后知后觉地炸开。剑持刀也努力眨了眨眼，发现了从被子里露出的一缕再熟悉不过的橙黄色头发。  
“学君？”他试探着问。伸出手想要把他从被子里剥出来——胳膊未免沉的有些过分。在接触到他的一瞬间，剑持刀也就像是被什么击中了一样全身上下的细胞都开始颤抖起来。  
没，没必要吧，就算他对自己相方存了些不轨的心思，也不至于像被下了药一样——  
哎？  
他抬头看看四周，一间还算干净整洁的屋子中间放着一张大床，他和伏见学躺在上面，房门上用电子显示屏展示着一行字【OO了就出不来的房间】。  
Fxxk。  
剑持刀也在心底骂了一声，他作为一个誓死与homo营业划清界限的萝莉控vtb，向来不参加这种谄媚同人女的活动，所以他绝对不是通过一些合法自愿的途径出现在这里的。可就算他仔细搜寻着自己的记忆，也无法找到自己出现在这里的原因。  
现在他正处于半失忆状态，旁边有只没用的狐狸仍处在睡眠，出去的条件虽然看起来很简单，但是始作俑者到底怀了怎样的心思也不得而知，而且，他还八成被下了药。  
简直没有比这更妙的处境了，他自嘲地扯扯嘴角，打算先下床研究一下那个出门条件，趁着伏见学还没有醒，他尚且还能自控，在一切还没来得及发生之前，能够安全解决就好了。  
他原本是这样打算的。  
他下了床，没有穿鞋——这时候他才注意到自己只穿了一件白衬衫，连内裤都没给他留下。他气的牙痒痒，又安慰自己，没事，曾经也不是没有裸睡过。  
剑持刀也用那件衣服尽量遮掩着自己，向着电子显示屏走过去，他试着转动了一下门把手，门把手发出清脆的咔哒声，但是没有打开。他忍不住眯了眯眼睛，不甘心地用了点力，再次尝试开门——随着他的动作幅度，药效似乎开始发作，不断上升的体表温度让他觉得和金属门把手的接触都能带来一些慰藉。  
门还是没有开。  
明明房间给的提示是OO了就出不来，明明……  
“刀也桑？”  
来自背后的呼唤打断了他的思绪。伏见学不合时宜地醒了，嗓音也有些不自然。  
“嗯，你感觉怎么样？”他强装镇定，“我们好像，被关在某个地方了。”  
“唔……OO了就出不去的房间？”伏见学停顿了一下，也发现了那块电子屏。  
“嗯……”刀也犹豫了一下，还是没有转过身。“我好像……”  
“别太担心，”身后传来被子窸窸窣窣的声音，“是门那边的问题吗，我来帮忙。”  
“不，等一下。”  
这个时候伏见学居然还是该死的体贴，剑持刀也心中没由来地焦躁起来，他有些狂乱地再次和门把手斗智斗勇，感觉随时理性要被蒸发。  
“刀也桑？你……”狐狸好像感觉到了什么，一点点组织着措辞，“是不是，饮食上被动过手脚了？”  
“嗯……”剑持刀也发出一声极轻的肯定。他像是认输一般地转过小半个脑袋，努力遮掩着身下半勃的欲望，感觉随时都能骂出几句脏话。  
“我们一起来想想办法吧。”伏见学深吸了一口气，“我状态可能也不是很好。”  
“这房间没有淋浴间吗？”

两个人在隔空短暂交流后的结果是先各自解决一下，几乎没有太多思考，这个提案就被通过了。谁也没有没提如果冷静不下来要怎么办，但是剑持刀也知道，真到了那种无法挽回的地步，他们俩谁也不会袖手旁观的。  
车到山前必有路，大概吧。  
他主动把床让给了伏见学，自己窝在皮革沙发上——皮革的冰凉触感似乎能抚慰一点深层次的燥热。

“实在不行的话，也只能做了吧。”他在脑内小声地对自己说。  
要做吗？  
当这个问题从剑持刀也脑中浮现的那一刹那起，他就觉得自己果然不对劲了。  
先不提这是做了就出不去的房间，和男人做，和伏见学做是自己能够允许的事情吗，就算自己允许，对方呢？他迷迷糊糊地蜷缩在沙发上，像往常一样用手自慰，努力不去想身后的伏见学是不是也在干着一样的事情。  
其实也没有那么糟糕，他努力地给自己鼓劲。人类在极限情况下的自救行为应该大部分是可以原谅的吧？就像在无人岛生存有杀死同类的情况也在所难免，人体中百分之七八十的成分都是水，汲取他人的血液来补充水分也能活得更长久一些。  
所以，在这种蛮不讲理的地方……  
不，这里根本不是OO了才能出去的房间啊。  
他精神逸散地厉害，视线前所未有地模糊，心中窝了一团火，手上的动作也非常僵硬。但药效从来不体贴，情欲的火焰舔着他的小腹，他废了好大的力气才把想哭的欲望憋了回去。  
正巧后面那人发出了一声隐忍的喘息。  
剑持刀也被勾得一颤，前端流出一点清液，但还是无法到达顶峰。一片混沌之中脑海里有个声音在聒噪：这样下去肯定没办法冷静下来的吧，喂喂，剑持，你不会是故意的吧？  
不是，不是这样的。他内心大声反驳着，无法抑制地烦躁起来，加快了动作的频率，明明是对自己下手，却也有些没轻没重。  
“哈啊——”  
剑持刀也忍不住不住从唇角泄露出一丝声音——他把自己弄痛了。但这并没有让他兴致降低，他难以置信地重复了一下手上的动作，甜蜜的快感从疼痛末尾翻涌上来，真切的耻辱和喜悦折磨着他，泪水从眼角顺势滑落。  
不是的，这只是生理性的眼泪。是药物的作用而已。  
但是后穴好像出水了。  
他极轻地呜咽了一声，又把颤抖的尾音吞进喉咙里。掩饰似的骂了句脏话，又下意识地想要道歉。  
很想被填满。很想被弄坏。  
青春期的男子高中生的阅读面很广，所有工口本的台词在脑海里咕噜咕噜转来转去，剑持刀也蒸腾着脸说不出口，但是心意却和这些有色书籍的主人公有了片刻重叠。  
不，自己可从来没有这样的体验，那种地方怎么会有液体流出来呢……可恶。  
剑持刀也咬住自己的嘴唇迟疑了一下，最后还是认命似的解开了有些碍事的绷带。  
反正都这样了，不想更糟的情况发生就只能自己解决，了吧。  
他回忆着自己不小心点进去的yaoi本的内容，迟疑着用舌头舔了舔自己的指尖，小心翼翼地蘸了一些出自于他却不知道成分为何的液体，往那个从未发掘过的地方探去。  
进入的一瞬间剑持刀也眯起了眼睛，手指像是自然而然地开始动作起来，之前在前端难以触及到的快乐现在却过电一般地从他的皮肤之下累积起来。  
剑持刀也本能地抗拒着快感，却又虔诚地蛰伏于罪恶的欢愉之下，以至于窄小的穴口已经容纳了三根手指了他还不自知，情迷意乱地渴望更多。  
但他用尽全力却无法到达。  
“哈……哈啊……呜……”  
甜美的音节已经变得廉价了。他呜咽着运转所剩无几的脑神经寻找着着一切方法来宽慰自己——虽然至此伏见学的选项尚且还是灰暗的。  
绝无仅有的空洞和虚无包裹着他，剑持刀也感觉自己在下坠又像是在上升，永无止境。他最后还是忍不住把头往身后侧了侧，身心都在无意识地寻求另外一个人的帮助。  
他在干什么呢？  
剑持刀也在沙发靠背上蹭掉了脸上的泪水，最终还是把头转了过去。  
这样也算是转移一下注意力……这样想着的剑持刀也转头，却恰好对上一双金黄色的眼睛。  
？！  
剑持刀也一下子清醒了不少，他难以置信地飞速挪开视线。  
他看着吗，他一直都看着吗？！  
漆黑皮的沙发上他敞着雪色双腿，白衬衫也不知不觉滑落到肩膀以下。他整个人湿漉漉地像是刚从水中捞出来，黏糊糊的液体从手指缝隙滴滴答答，打湿了身下的皮革泛着暧昧的反光。  
“不要……看。”  
剑持刀也又急又气，奔腾的血液往头顶冲。他急急忙忙把手指抽出来，却又带出一片暧昧的水声。好了，现在完全算是社会性死亡了，在伏见学面前露出这样一幅不知羞耻的样子。如果能出去的话他也没法好好做人了。  
“刀也桑……”  
伏见学好像开口说了些什么，但是他没办法准确捕捉到他的词句。  
要做吗？脑中的声音此时再一次真切地响起。  
……反驳的话被虚空吞没了，剑持刀也低下了头。不知道那视线是否还在注视着自己。但是事实再一次击垮了他——一想到相方在注视着他，他几乎无法抑制地变得兴奋起来。  
……这不和变态一样吗。  
“……要做吗？”  
“烦死了！”他没忍住脱口而出，然后又抑制不住地抽噎了几下，奇怪，明明数学测试时那么灵活的大脑，怎么今天经常有奇怪的声音冒出来……  
“对不起。我不该讲这样的话。”伏见学的声音从身后传来。  
嗯？  
剑持刀也眨眨眼。  
刚刚那是学君在说话吗？  
等等，伏见学？！  
他以一种上头的气势转过身去，手指抓住沙发靠背的时候发出了暧昧的摩擦声。  
“等等！”  
喊完他就愣住了。接下来要说什么呢。  
刚刚那句话说不定只是一时兴起，是理智崩溃边缘的言论，现在抓住不放岂不正是趁人之危？  
还是说，还是说，有另外一种可能呢。  
和男人做，和自己的相方做是真的可以允许的吗？这个问题在对方那里已经有答案了吗？  
“刀也桑？需要帮助吗？”伏见学声音沙哑，眼圈也有点泛红。他坐在床的边缘，正对着他，胸口的扣子也松开了两颗。  
他很不舒服。  
剑持刀也捕捉到这个信息之后，心绪摇曳地更加激烈，身体表层和内部的空虚都在叫嚣着，催促着手脚冰凉的他赶紧奔向从现在到未来绝无仅有的像太阳一般的热源。  
正当他颤抖着身体想要做出回应的时候，一句话直接贯穿了他的胸腔。  
“对不起，刀也桑，可以换你来帮帮我吗？”狐狸的声音罕见地带着隐忍的哭腔。

太丢脸了。  
剑持刀也两眼失神地望着天花板。从伏见学讲完那句话开始就没有哪一秒钟是不丢脸的，他还记得自己连滚带爬摔下了沙发，磕破了膝盖，又在被伏见学捞进怀里的那一刻忍不住射出来的事。  
他都明确表示了自己已经完全做好准备，甚至主动把双腿之间的水迹展示给死狐狸看过了，他还不肯直接进来，偏要小心翼翼地跟他接吻，像是一刀一刀温柔的凌迟。  
啊……啊啊……  
为什么，接吻原来是这么舒服的事情吗。  
剑持刀也无意识地张开嘴巴，任由伏见学的舌头攻城略地，和他敏感的上颚粘膜接触，口腔内部的所有区域都免费开放，连唾液都控制不住的溢出唇角。  
他毕竟是第一次，是个地地道道的DT  
从来没有挨得这么近过，从来没有这么满足过，从来没有体验过的感觉。新鲜的体验充斥了男子高中生的大脑，但始终还有些不够。  
“学君，下面……”，剑持刀也趁着接吻的空隙忍不住出声，虽然声音很小，但是他敢肯定伏见学听到了。  
“……什么？”伏见学垂着眼睛，把攻略的重点转向了他的胸口。  
？  
不这人绝对是故意的吧。作为伏见学黑暗面全肯定bot的剑持刀也一刹那间睁大了眼睛——既为胸前夹杂着疼痛的快感冲撞了大脑，又为伏见学堪称厚颜无耻的行为震撼。  
他小声的喘了几口气，想要伸出手去抚慰一下硬到发痛的前端，上半身却被压制地动弹不得。他着急地下意识扭动起来，把床单弄皱的同时还感受到了一块坚硬火热的东西顶着他的下身。剑持刀也被吓了一小跳，无法抑制地弹了一下，脑中也莫名其妙地灵光一闪，以前披马甲去b岛偷偷摸摸看过的那些不知廉耻的咎人同人文学在他脑海里炸开了花。  
“学君，求求，求你了……呜……下面。”他闭着眼睛流眼泪，感觉身体里的水分不要钱一样争先恐后地向外流。  
“想要……想要痛的，求……求你。”  
剑持刀也在看到伏见学瞳孔皱缩的那一刹感觉自己小小地胜利了，但下一秒他就被整个人翻了过来，以一种犬类雌伏的姿态匍匐在床上，胸口充血挺立的两点蹭在弄皱的床单上，让他头皮一阵阵发麻。  
等等……！  
随后而来的就是不讲道理的贯穿和堪称粗暴的对待。剑持刀也发现自己还是对性爱所知甚少，一直纸上谈兵的高中生明明对自己进行了有些过度的扩张，但是在伏见学进来的那一刹那还是感受到了真切的疼痛。他从身体深处发出了一声短促的尖叫，但是更多的是心满意足，只要能把迷雾和混沌一团的火全部冲破就好，哪怕下场是支离破碎和乱七八糟。  
“哈啊……呜……”  
剑持刀也差一点要被自己的唾液呛到，然后又呜呜咽咽地调整自己腰线的弧度——明明已经很谄媚了，可是现在被顶弄地差不多要折过来。他指缝间全是汗水，半张脸蹭在床单上，全身发红发烫。  
OO了就出不去的房间？  
那就出不去吧。  
火热的性器在肠壁里毫不留情地抽插着，前列腺被若有若无地摩擦带到，每一下都伴着一阵颤抖和喘息。他在快乐之余心有戚戚，这样堪称胡闹的性事，对方又是怀着什么样的心情去接受的呢？之后二人冷静下来又要如何……  
明明打算放弃理智的，可是想到这些问题剑持刀也还是不由自主地鼻头发酸。  
后背位和激烈性爱的好处就是可以肆无忌惮的流眼泪。  
深入的思考无法持久，他感觉自己又要到了。  
伏见学还像是没注意到一样顶撞着他，情到浓时甚至在他的肩膀上咬了一口。他抽噎着快要跪不住，脚趾蜷缩起来，就连床垫的弹簧都发出了吱扭的响声。在他要到达高潮的前一刻，前端被伏见学一只尚有余裕的手给封死了。  
……骗人的吧？  
他大脑一片空白，极力转过头去想要看看相方的表情，但是视线始终无法聚焦。可预想之中精液逆流的痛苦到来的同时，后穴也分泌出了大量的液体，他不受控制地颤抖了几下，眼前一片空白，脑海里炸开了烟花。  
是干性高潮吗？他不敢深想。  
已经，坏掉了。  
伏见学挪开手指的一瞬间已经没有办法正常射精了，他跪不住趴倒在床上，感受着前端稀稀拉拉流露出一些液体，他用尽理智咬住床单，也许是药效，也许是今天发生了太多奇怪的事情，也许是因为这场不明不白的性爱，剑持刀也的小腿开始抽痛，嘴张张合合，说不出话。  
“等，等等……！”第一轮的余韵尚且没有完全过去，身后人便有些急不可耐的想要开始第二轮。剑持刀也拒绝的话卡在嗓子口，却又转头想起来自己刚刚到底说了什么不知廉耻的话，犹豫之间，口腔的空间就再次腾给了接吻，身下也再次违背了他的主观意愿望。  
他其实并不讨厌。  
时间像是飞速流逝，又像是被永恒定格，抑或根本不复存在，瞳孔涣散的剑持刀也后穴被撑开，艳红的肠壁被看得一清二楚，而脆弱的胸前两点也被不知道是被牙齿还是床单磨破了，火辣辣地疼痛。药效逐渐减退，快感的重叠让他逐渐麻木，只知道下意识地迎合。  
“呜……学……学君……”他无数次或主动或被动地转过头去和伏见学接吻，无意识地被狐狸舔着眼泪。不知道过了多久，在崩溃的边缘沉浮的剑持刀也被一双手拉回了真实的世界，伏见学把他翻了回来，和他长久的抱拥抱——在剑持刀也达到高潮的时候他也到达了顶峰，他用尽全部的意志力没有射在里面，而是借用了男子高中生腿根。  
伏见学的怀抱，真的很温暖。剑持刀也无意识的蜷缩起来，神经末梢还沉浸在过激性爱的余韵之中，此时的他从来没有这么餍足和脆弱过。  
一切都结束了……  
无穷的疲倦翻涌上来，剑持刀也却无法放任自己睡过去。还有太多的事情要考虑……  
“刀也桑……想要出去吗。”此时伏见学却嘶哑着嗓音开口。  
“……？”  
剑持刀也眨眨眼睛，直直地看着伏见学一双金黄色的眼睛，似乎目光里空无一物。伏见学见状，平时总是带着一丝绯红的眼角此时晦暗了几分。  
“啊……啊啊。”用嗓过度的剑持刀也清了清自己的喉咙，好一会才找到自己的声音。  
“学君。”  
“怎么了刀也桑？”伏见学  
“想和你，一起出去。”脱口而出之后他又赶紧飞速补充，“不，就发生了这种事，真的很抱歉但是我并没有因此单方面对你有什么看法也不希望这种不可抗力因素影响咎人的感情，嘛嘛嘛这也是一种人生体验虽然也许跟可爱的女孩子关在一起更好呢……”  
他皱着眉头讲一些既违心又不得要领的话，观察着伏见学的表情总感觉自己又搞砸了。但是喜欢他，并不讨厌和他做这种事情，这样不知廉耻的话怎么能说出口呢。  
果不其然，对方肉眼可见地低沉了下去：“可是按照这个房间的出门条件，我们俩这算失败了吧。”  
“果然和我发生这样的事情，绝——对令人讨厌的吧？刀也也绝对不想和男人发生关系吧。”  
剑持刀也无意识地颤抖了一下，顺势埋进了伏见学的胸口，又大梦初醒一般弹开，他愣愣地直起身坐起来，然后感觉有什么温热地东西从自己的泪腺和鼻腔流了出来，他控制不住地无声哭泣，没有激烈的表情，只是像一个水龙头一样流着眼泪，但扪心自问哭泣的理由，甚至他自己都感到迷惑。  
我这是……被当成傻子了？明明知道伏见学不是那样想的，但是一种深刻的自我厌恶感和被误解的委屈在他心里小小地炸开了花。他无声地哭着，最后干脆放肆起来，用手徒劳地擦着眼泪，，任由刘海在脸上黏成湿漉漉地一缕缕。  
“刀也桑！”伏见学明显也慌了，他过来想要抱住，却又回想起刚刚剑持刀也抗拒接触的动作，收回了手。  
“对不起。如果讨厌的话，我不会再碰……”  
“开什么玩笑啊你！”剑持刀也无法抑制地喊出声来，脑仁都在嗡嗡作响。  
“喜欢……喜欢你啊……。”  
前一句怒吼像是用尽了全部的力气，到了真正重要的这句话，剑持刀也的音量骤然小了下去。伏见学愣愣地看着这个抽噎的人，无法抑制地，连耳朵尖和爪子都在颤抖——终于他像是慢动作一样再次把他揽进了怀里。  
啊啊……  
然后便是天地万物都为之沉默的接吻。  
“要做吗？”  
剑持刀也闭上眼睛转过脑袋不搭理他，胳膊和腿却缠上了伏见学的脖子和腰。  
要做。他在心里默默地回答，连同所有说不出口的隐晦心情，都一并付诸于实际行动。  
虽然不知道今夕何夕，但总归属于他们两人的时间还很长。

“那么我出门了哦——”  
“喔路上小心！啊不知道麦克风有没有收到音就是了……”  
正如剑持刀也不记得自己是怎么出现在那个房间的一样，他也不记得自己是怎么出来的了，总之可喜可贺地是他的生活也算是回归了正轨道。唯一有所不同地就是他和眼前这位男子大学生的关系发生了一点改变。  
就比如现在，伏见学正借口要去热早饭闭了麦，趁着这个功夫过来讨他一个早安吻。  
他愤愤不平地给亲了，想起两句吐槽忍不住想要出口，在看到伏见学的眼睛之后又默默吞进了肚子里。  
“刀也桑怎么了？”狐狸眨了眨漂亮的眼睛。  
“嘛，只是在想也许最好还是多惯着你。”他想到了什么好笑的事情一样眯起了眼睛，”省的学君为了满足自己一些奇怪的癖好费时费力。”  
“……？”伏见学摆出了一副费解的神色。  
“正是如此，”剑持刀也一边穿鞋一边为自己点点头，“明明是OO了就出不去的房间，但是我在一开始却完全打不开门呢。”  
“我出门了，今晚的需要我带什么食材回来可以发短信给我哦，再见啦。”说着剑持刀也把伏见学家的房门“咔哒”关上，不再去看门那边瞳孔骤缩的狐狸是什么表情。  
end


End file.
